narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Honō Uzumaki
, Body Flicker Technique, Silent Killing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, , Exploding Flame Shot, Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning, Fire Release Stream, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, Fire Dragon's Roar, Fire Dragon's Claw, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, , Hiding in Ash Technique, Ash Release: Human Pincushion Technique, Ash Release: Shield of Ash, Ash Release: Volcanic Punishment Technique, Ash Release: Blaze of the War God, Ash Clone Technique, Ash Release: Burnt Offerings, , Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Devouring Earth, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth Spear, , Wind Release: Great Expansion, Wind Release Stream, Wind Enhanced Fire Wave, Wind Release: Divine Wind Attack, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Wind Cutter , Genjutsu: Sharingan,Aka Manah, Amaterasu, Ash Release: Burnt Offerings, Shield of Black Flames, Susanoo, Takehaya Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Yūrei Tensei |kanji = 炎うずまき |romaji = Honō Uzumaki|alignment = Chaotic Good |classification = Sannin |partners = Happy the Cat |! = |tools = Kunai, Razor Wire, Explosive Tags|height-part1 = 5' 10" |weight-part1 = 180lbs |! age = 24 |parents = |affiliations = Uzushiogakure, Konohagakure~Missing-Nin, |Kekkei Tota = Blaze Release~Locked|casual theme = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mi90jHzFb3E~ Beast of Burden - The Rolling Stones |battle theme = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjSLpGNMRDc~ Medicine - Hollywood Undead |serious battle theme = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJBkyL3LwCI~ Kill Everyone - Hollywood Undead}} 'Biography' Honō was orphaned as a young boy at the ago of no more then three, though a family took him in. His parents slaughtered for refusing to do something they saw as inhumane and crue; against what they believe. His Father was of the Uchiha Bloodline. His beautiful Mother of the Uzumaki clan. Their love created the boy Honō; and that love is what makes Honō strong. All he has is his adoptive family. His Mother Kazue amd Sister Kotoha. Daddy Igneel Igneel raised and trained Honō off an on. Almost like his Father since his family which he lived with had also lost the man of their house. After only three years under his love and guidance though, the only Father he really knew departed without a word. He awoke suddenly in the morning after Igneel's disappearance. In a rage, Honō began to remember all of the teachings Igneel taught him about chakra and the balance of life. He picked up Katon quiet easily and could fuel the fire with his life. Igneel saw his talent and attempted to teach him Ancient Arts, justu lost from the past. He gave him the insight needed, and obviously a little bit more. The with the seal and the teaching came indomitable will and raging power. In search of answer and strength, he set forth into the world. 'Sage of Ashes' Kitakiri was is formal name. Hono was a far decedent of his through his Mother's bloodline of the Sage. While in a heated battle, Hono almost lost his life. He was in a forest of fire and the trees were burning so strong that ashes rained from the heavens. As the attacker swung his kunai to finish of Hono ash would raise up and protect him. It acted as a shield. He dedicated much time to finding and acquiring the skill needed to hone this deadly art thanks to his Gramps. Though Hono remembered stories of a Sage who used ash to cause harm onto others, even establishing a cult. He suspects that maybe where his Grandfather (Mother's Father) ran from. Written in Blood Hono's Grandfather on his Mother said was a Uzumaki decedent and married a woman of the 'Cult of Uragiri'. He thought he was saving this sweet woman, but she was just as mentally dissolved as the other in the cult, though he only found out after the birth of Hono's Mother. His Grandmother attempted to sacrifice his newborn Mother to her imaginary God. In order to protect his new daughter, Hono's Granfather put down his only love in order to keep the hatred from spreading and it seemed to work until Hono himself learned of Release and the reason why he was able to use it. He has moments where Kitakiri speaks to him, attempting to talk him into doing harm unto others, which Hono has shut down... until now.. Current Activity Honō is currently roaming aimlessly. Apperance Honō wears a long-sleeved jacket, soft grey with a large collar. He wears a dark black shirt underneath and black pants. Personality Honō is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with anyone and everyone, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Honō has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Honō rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. Honō continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenges people far out of his league. Despite his losses, Honō bears them no ill will, he just takes it as places to improve, even though he really rather hates losing. Due to his reckless nature, Honō's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Honō's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. Honō has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Though we all have dark side. Abilities Seals 'Hero's Seal' Given to him by his Master Shinkō-sensei. Seal Location: On his chest over his heart. Seal Mastery: Novice '' '''Seal 'Type: ''Guardian Stage One Ability: After the activation of his Hero Seal, Honō is granted the ability to use his chakra as a weapon. Upon his dominant hand forms a type of chakra gauntlet, one which stretches from his fingertips up to his shoulder. This gauntlet is made of pure chakra, which allows him to use the gauntlet as a weapon, enough to counter most weapons and acting like a thick of armor, although it weighs nothing. With this, he can also create weapons made of chakra in either hand, even though only his dominant is covered in chakra. Stage Two Ability: Instead of being granted an angelic form, Honō's chakra takes the form of armor that takes an elegant design that resembles a dragon in the fact that covers the man's body completely. This acts like thick armor, allowing him a much higher level of defense and protection. Also, thanks to this, he's able to create things, besides weapons, with his chakra. He can created walls to protect himself, larger weapons, and even add onto his armor. Category:ＮＰＷ Approved Characters Category:Characters